<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peter's Plight by TimeTurner394</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218372">Peter's Plight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTurner394/pseuds/TimeTurner394'>TimeTurner394</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters Reading Harry Potter Books, Gen, Minor Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTurner394/pseuds/TimeTurner394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration of what might have happened if Peter had a glimpse of his future while still in Hogwarts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oi, <em>oi</em> wait for me!” Peter cried as the other boys raced out of the dorm.</p>
<p>James didn’t bother looking back, too busy explaining his next plan to woo Lily Evans to an inattentive Sirius.</p>
<p>Remus paused for a moment, torn between waiting for Peter to gather his things and walking with the others.</p>
<p>“Go on then,” Peter sighed, not wanting to force <em>Remus</em> to stay back, “I’ll meet you at McGonagall’s then?”</p>
<p>Remus nodded gratefully and ran after James and Sirius.</p>
<p>“Bloody hell,” said Peter glancing around the dorm room after Remus had left. Their “book” fight last night had somehow only involved Peter’s books and he hadn’t bothered collecting them before going to bed. He definitely regretted it now. He glanced at the clock, trying to figure out how much time he had before Transfiguration started.</p>
<p>15 minutes. <em>Fuck.</em></p>
<p>Peter quickly started collecting his books and managed to have a sizable amount in his arms when the door suddenly slammed behind him and he immediately dropped everything.</p>
<p><em>P</em>e<em>T</em>eR p<em>E</em>TTi<em>grE</em>w.</p>
<p>The voice seemed to emanate from no one place. However, Peter Pettigrew had dealt with a lot more in his years at Hogwarts - from his roommates in particular - and he wasn’t about to panic over some stupid voice. “Bloody unoriginal this is. Didn’t we pull the same shit on Seb Winters back in fourth year? He might have pissed himself, but I feel like my bladder control is a tad bit better than a second year’s.” If he was hoping for a sign that one of the Marauders would give themselves away, he didn’t get it. “James? Siri-, look if I give you a fake scream will you le-”</p>
<p>e<em>N</em>ou<em>gh</em>.</p>
<p><em>Y</em>o<em>U</em> we<em>R</em>e CH<em>osE</em>n.</p>
<p>A black mist seemed to form and Peter felt a chill go down his spine.</p>
<p>“Re-, <em>Moony</em>?”</p>
<p><em>Th</em>er<em>E</em> <em>We</em>RE m<em>AN</em>Y <em>op</em>TIo<em>NS</em>. A <em>sh</em>am<em>E</em>.</p>
<p>The <em>mist</em> was most definitely taking form now. It seemed to come together as a crude humanoid figure. Something a child would draw and his parents would then share concerned glances about the direction their child’s imagination was heading.</p>
<p>Peter felt his knees give way and collapsed to the floor. He didn’t give a shit if this actually was a prank and this would be recorded in their “Dear Merlin, We Weren’t Expecting That” collection of pictures. His world had narrowed and there was only one thing left: survival.</p>
<p>“<em>Please</em>. Please, dear God, I’ll do anything, <em>PLEASE</em>!”</p>
<p><em>A</em> gl<em>imP</em>sE. O<em>F</em> <em>a</em> F<em>ut</em>ur<em>E</em> <em>tH</em>AT sH<em>AL</em>L NO<em>t</em> c<em>OM</em>e T<em>O</em> <em>pa</em>SS.</p>
<p>The figure approached him slowly, as if unfamiliar with having a form. It carefully lifted its mockery of a hand and pressed it to Peter’s forehead.</p>
<p>Peter’s eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed in a dead faint.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He was unceremoniously dropped on the ground of a familiar place. <em>The Shack. Why the hell am I here? Fuck that, </em>how<em> the hell am I here?</em></p>
<p>He reached out for a wall to steady himself and his hand went right through. “<em>No</em>,” he gasped. “Am I-? No, I can’t be a ghost, I didn’t-” His train of thought came to a screeching halt as he remembered the cool touch of the <em>thing</em>. <em>Oh Merlin, Jesus, and everything in between. Please, please, please NO</em>. He felt his throat burn and tears sprung to his eyes. <em>Why me, why ME! </em></p>
<p>He suddenly started hearing voices in the empty room. <em>That’s brilliant, am I going mad too?</em> <em>No, wait, it said the future! As in, the </em>future <em>future!</em></p>
<p>But no, people seemed to be coming to life around him. As they solidified, he noticed they looked familiar.</p>
<p>“<em>James</em>,” Peter gasped as he scrambled to his feet. But no, this boy in front of him wasn’t James. He was shorter, scrawnier, and his eyes an unfamiliar green. He looked around the room at the other people and saw what was unmistakably an older Remus, and next to him was a Sirius who looked like he had gone through hell and came out of it with only hatred left. He tried to wave his hand about to draw their attention and realized that he couldn’t interact with anything or anyone in this place. Instead, he listened carefully, hoping to glean a clue and escape.</p>
<p>Everyone had gone dead silent around him, clearly he had missed an important revelation.</p>
<p>"You're both mental. " said a ginger boy who looked like he could be a relative of the Prewett twins.</p>
<p>"Ridiculous!" said a girl.</p>
<p>"Peter Pettigrew's dead!" said not-James. "He killed him twelve years ago!" He pointed at old-Sirius. <em>Hang on. I’m Peter Pettigrew. What the actual fuck has happened. </em></p>
<p>"I meant to," said old-Sirius, "but little Peter got the better of me. . . not this time, though!"</p>
<p><em>No. Not Sirius. What the fuck.</em> “WHY AM I HERE!” Peter screamed, this time wishing the figure would come back so he could punch it in its great misty face.</p>
<p>"Sirius, NO!" yelled old-Remus. <em>Right, yes thank you Moony. </em></p>
<p>"WAIT! You can't do it just like that -- they need to understand -- we've got to explain --" he continued.</p>
<p>"We can explain afterwards!" was Sirius’s retort. Sirius was trying to grab onto a rat clutched in the hands of a ginger boy. Peter felt his heart stop in his chest. <em>That’s </em>me<em>. Why, why, why. </em></p>
<p>"They've -- got -- a -- right -- to -- know -- everything! Ron's kept him as a pet! There are parts of it even I don't understand, and Harry -- you owe Harry the truth, Sirius!"</p>
<p><em>You owe me the truth too you fucking traitors.</em> If what Peter was getting from the conversation was correct, Remus and Sirius were trying to kill him, and that went directly against Peter’s rule number one for his friends: Don’t bloody kill him.</p>
<p>"All right, then," said Sirius, still staring at rat-Peter.</p>
<p>"Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for. . . "</p>
<p>"You're nutters, both of you," said the ginger boy, whose name was apparently Ron. <em>Absolutely nutters.</em></p>
<p>"You're going to hear me out, Ron. Just keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen.” Remus pleaded.</p>
<p>"HE'S NOT PETER, HE'S SCABBERS!" Ron yelled.</p>
<p>"There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die," not-James (Harry?) said. "A whole street full of them. . . "</p>
<p>"They didn't see what they thought they saw!" said Sirius, certain as always that he was correct.</p>
<p>"Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter," said Remus. "I believed it myself -- until I saw the map tonight. Because the Marauder's map never lies. . . Peter's alive. Ron's holding him, Harry. "</p>
<p><em> The Map. The fucking Map. This Remus is ready to betray me over the MAP.</em> Peter prayed fervently that these reasonable children succeeded in saving future Peter’s life.</p>
<p>"But Professor Lupin. . . Scabbers can't be Pettigrew. . . it just can't be true, you know it can't. . .” came the girl’s voice.</p>
<p>"Why can't it be true?".</p>
<p>"Because. . . because people would know if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. And I looked them up when I did my homework -- the Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there's a register showing what animal they become, and their markings and things. . . and I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on the register, and there have been only seven Animagi this century, and Pettigrew's name wasn't on the list."</p>
<p><em> That’s her defense! That we aren’t registered!</em> Peter was well and truly fucked.</p>
<p>"Right again, Hermione! But the Ministry never knew that there used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts.”</p>
<p>"If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus," said Sirius "I've waited twelve years, I'm not going to wait much longer."</p>
<p>"All right. . . but you'll need to help me, Sirius," said Lupin, "I only know how it began. . . "</p>
<p>Remus started telling the tale of how he was bitten and why the lot of them became animagi. As he did, the children slowly looked at Remus with understanding and sympathy. <em>Please no, please stop.</em></p>
<p>Suddenly, however, they started talking about Snape. <em>Snape, a teacher! How truly horrible!</em></p>
<p>Peter’s jaw slowly dropped lower and lower as Remus explained the story of how Sirius tricked Snape into going to the Shack during the full moon, and how James saved him, still keeping up the reasonable tone.</p>
<p><em>What the hell! That’s sick! That’s murder! Of course, they seem perfectly willing to murder me over what exactly? Not dying when they thought I did? Wait a minute, this never happened!</em> <em>Maybe this isn’t </em>my<em> future! Maybe- no, the Shack Incident might happen soon.</em> Peter shivered as he realized how close his friends were to committing murder.</p>
<p>He watched in shock as Snape burst in and the lot of them attacked him. <em>I guess it was too much to hope that Snape would save me. </em></p>
<p>Sirius was explaining that he saw Peter’s rat form in the Daily Prophet and immediately broke out of Azkaban - <em>Azkaban!</em> - to murder him. <em>Naturally</em>.</p>
<p>He watched as Sirius explained that Peter had cut off his finger, exploded a bunch of muggles, and transformed, successfully faking his death.</p>
<p>Peter then stood absolutely still as he learned why exactly two of his closest friends hated him with such a passion. This future version of him had betrayed the Potters - <em>James and Lily! God that’s a trip!</em> - and framed Sirius for it. He had been their Secret Keeper.</p>
<p>
  <em>Who did I betray them to?</em>
</p>
<p>It seemed like his question was destined to be answered soon, for Remus cast the spell at the rat Ron was still clutching and the Wormtail became Peter.</p>
<p>Peter stared, disgusted at the pathetic little man. <em>Come on man! Fight! </em></p>
<p>Sirius and Remus talked circles around him and accused him of betraying Lily and James to You-Know-Who. <em>Him! I’m on </em>his<em> side in the future! What the fuck! </em></p>
<p>Peter looked on as the older version of him explained that turning traitor was the only way he could have survived the war. That if he hadn’t, he would have <em>died</em>.</p>
<p>Old-Peter started appealing to the children to no avail. Sirius and Remus raised their wands and pointed them at Peter.</p>
<p>
  <em>They’re really going to kill me. Just like that. Even Remus, who only just learned the truth. </em>
</p>
<p>The world changed around him and the figures of Remus, Sirius, and the children faded around him as quickly as they had appeared. Peter blinked his eyes open and found himself in the Gryffindor boys’ dorm. He glanced at the clock, 14 minutes till Transfiguration.</p>
<p>The figure was still there but barely visible and it seemed to fade away in front of him. Peter had no energy in him to be afraid of the thing.</p>
<p>y<em>OU</em> hAV<em>E</em> s<em>E</em>En. <em>TH</em>e fUt<em>urE</em>. c<em>Ha</em>ng<em>E</em> <em>iT</em>.</p>
<p>It vanished without a trace.</p>
<hr/>
<p><em>I can’t believe this. In the future, I am going to betray my best friend to the worst person alive and he’ll die. Because of me.</em> Peter’s eyes burned at the thought. He sobbed into his shirt, his whole body wracked with misery. <em>That </em>cannot<em> happen. I will </em>not<em> be reduced to a pathetic creature who willingly lived as an animal for over a decade only to be killed by his closest friends.</em></p>
<p>Peter considered his options. He could feel himself standing on a precipice. What he chose to do at this very moment would impact everyone around him. He took a shaky breath and shut his eyes, focusing entirely on his first move. <em>The most important thing, the only thing that future me had right, is making myself the most important priority. </em>I <em>am going to live, no matter what. </em></p>
<p><em>James trusted </em>me<em> to be his Secret Keeper, clearly we are going to be close for years to come, he is the only one I can put my faith in. Remus and Sirius have to leave the picture, they are going to be responsible for my death. I saw them raise their wands to me. I saw them ready to cast the </em>Killing Curse <em>at their best friend. </em></p>
<p>Peter Pettigrew opened his eyes, this time with steely determination in them.</p>
<p><em> I’ll do </em>anything<em> to stay alive, I know that now. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>They die soon.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>AN: Dialogue from Remus, Sirius, Harry, Ron, and Hermione is quoted directly from the Prisoner of Azkaban. Peter’s hot takes are my input. I don’t own Harry Potter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter started pacing around the dorm room. He glanced anxiously at the clock. The others wouldn’t be back for another two hours at the least. <em>Thank Merlin today is a double period of McGonagall.</em> That meant he had the next two hours to officially figure out what he was going to do.</p><p>He knew from the memories that Sirius had it in him to trick Snape into going to the Shack on a full moon. The next full moon was in two weeks, it would be tight but Peter thought he could manage getting Sirius well and truly pissed at Snape.<em> If I do this, Snape is going to die. Is it worth it?</em> Peter searched inside himself and found that the answer was yes.<em> Being a Gryffindor is about doing the right thing always, even if it’s hard. This is the only way I can </em>live<em>, so it can’t possibly be the </em>wrong<em> thing.</em></p><p>
  <em> Here we go Wormy.</em>
</p><hr/><p>He started at lunch the very same day, he had no time to spare.</p><p>“Padfoot, don’t look now, but Snivvy is talking to Regulus again.”</p><p>“What?!” Sirius shouted, immediately whipping his head around to glare at Snape.</p><p>Peter had to stifle his smile, it was <em>too</em> easy to get Sirius mad at the Slytherin. The two of them had had a particularly bad fight last week, with Padfoot and Snape beating each other to a pulp. “If you ever even <em>look</em> at Regulus again,” Sirius had gasped out, “I’ll gouge your fucking eyes out and feed them to your deadbeat father.” It had been an unoriginal threat but the raw hatred in Sirius’s voice had made Peter want to shit himself.</p><p>Luckily for his plans, however, Peter had been the only other person there, so James wouldn’t know how to effectively calm him down.</p><p>“He’s dead,” muttered Sirius. He was clenching his cup so hard that it shattered in his hands. He made to stand up but Remus dragged him down by his collar.</p><p>“Don’t be an idiot, I don’t know what this is about but now is <em>not</em> the time.”</p><p>Peter felt his own hatred build up in him as he watched Sirius and Remus talk to each other. If he even <em>thought</em> too hard about them murdering him one day, he felt his fingers begin to twitch in fear and fury.</p><p>James joined Remus in an effort to get Sirius to give it up. It was to no avail, the boy’s anger was too powerful. <em>It’ll be the death of him.</em></p><p>“Paddy, Snape just slid Regulus a note. He’s actually <em>smiling</em> now.”</p><p>James and Remus groaned as Sirius jumped to his feet.</p><p>
  <em>And so it began.</em>
</p><hr/><p>The scene at that lunch repeated itself endlessly as Peter continued to craftily build up Sirius’s anger at Snape. Sometimes, he would drop hints about Remus and the full moon in between mentioning Snape. As the days progressed, Sirius got a look in his eyes that told Peter that he had succeeded.</p><p>
  <em>I’ve got you bastard.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Peter woke up on the fateful morning of the full moon and immediately rushed to the toilet and hurled his guts out.</p><p><em> I have to seem normal. They can’t notice </em>anything<em> different. </em></p><p>Peter stared at himself in the mirror after washing his face. He took a deep breath and half-heartedly combed his hair. <em>Normal. </em></p><p>Peter’s plan for the day itself was simple. He had slipped James a Quik-Sick from Zonko’s last night at dinner. It was crude, but he knew it would do the job. James could <em>not</em> be involved, he was the only one who could stop Sirius.</p><p>Peter stepped into the dorm room and was immediately met with a James who looked simultaneously green and white.</p><p>“<em>Move</em> Wormy! James is gonna be sick!”</p><p>
  <em>Perfect.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Peter glanced out the window, night was almost here and the full moon was set to rise in a couple minutes. Peter was almost giddy with excitement, the rush of a plan well-carried out.</p><p>Just when Peter thought he had succeeded, however, Sirius scrambled into the dorm room.</p><p>“Pete! Peter, where’s James?”</p><p>“Hospital Wing, he’s been sick all day, you know this,” he replied slowly.</p><p>“Wormtail, I think I screwed up, I really, <em>really</em> messed up,” Sirius said, practically shouting at him. He had a wild look in his eyes that made Peter grip his wand tightly.</p><p>
  <em> This isn’t right, future-Sirius looked like he didn’t care that he had sent Snape to his death. I’m too far in, Sirius can’t feel guilty now. </em>
</p><p>“Padfoot, calm down. Why don’t you sit down,” Peter said carefully, mind racing, trying to figure out he could fix this.</p><p>“You’re not <em>listening</em>! Peter, <em>please</em>, you have to help me fix this! I just sent Snape to the<em> Shack</em>.”</p><p>“You <em>idiot</em>,” Peter gasped, trying to contain his grin. His mind clicked suddenly as everything fell into place. “Sirius, you have to tell Dumbledore, he’s the only one who can stop this. Go <em>quickly</em>.”</p><p>Sirius looked more put together now that he had a purpose. “Right, right, of course, <em>Dumbledore</em>, of course, I-, right.” He sprinted out of the room, probably expecting Peter to be right on his heels.</p><p><em>Well fuck that.</em> Peter darted to the window where the full moon had already risen. And <em>there</em>! A small figure sprinting into the Shack, avoiding the quick swings of the Whomping Willow. <em>That must be Snape. It’s too late for Dumbledore to do anything! It worked!</em></p><p>“Peter…? Why are you still here? It's a full moon, shouldn’t you be with Moony?” James had arrived.</p><p>“Sirius is probably down there, I figured Remus could do without my company for one moon, you seem worse off than he probably is anyway,” Peter attempted, forcing a smile on his face at a moment where it felt more natural to break into maniacal laughter.</p><p>James seemed satisfied by that response. “You up for Snap?”</p><p>“Gladly.”</p><hr/><p>The news broke the next day at breakfast. A special edition of the Daily Prophet spread whispers around Peter and James when they arrived.</p><p>“What’s going on?” James hissed to Peter. “Oi, give me that,” James snapped grabbing at a nearby first year’s copy of the paper.</p><p>
  <em>WEREWOLF STRIKES AT HOGWARTS! STUDENT MURDERED! DUMBLEDORE AND BLACK HEIR INCRIMINATED!</em>
</p><p>“What the<em> fuck</em>!” James cried out. “This is mad! Beyond mad! Where’s Sirius, we have to figure this out. He wouldn’t do this, <em>Christ</em> Pete! What are we gonna do?!”</p><p>“First of all James, you need to calm down. You’re being too loud. Everybody is watching us,” Peter hissed while practically dragging James out of the Hall. “Dumbledore’s office is definitely where the action is, let’s <em>go</em>!”</p><p>James seemed bolstered by Peter’s words and the two boys raced off to the Headmaster’s office. When they arrived however, there was a crowd of students and parents already present, all screaming at the gargoyle to let them into the office.</p><p>“A WEREWOLF AT <em>HOGWARTS</em>!”</p><p>“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!”</p><p>Professor McGonagall was there, trying to organize the chaos. “<em>Silence</em>, please! Donavon Walker, behave yourself!” she shouted at a middle aged man attempting to curse the gargoyle. His scared-looking son, Gilbert, was clutching at his father’s sleeves.</p><p><em>I did not expect this reaction.</em> Peter licked his lips nervously. <em>I should have</em> - Dammit! - <em>I should have realized that people were going to put the blame at Dumbledore’s feet. It’s fine, Dumbledore </em>is<em> the one who allowed a werewolf at this school, and he is the man who always fails to punish Sirius properly. Dumbledore is why Sirius is so fucking </em>crazy<em>! </em></p><p>Meanwhile, McGonagall was clearing everybody out. She sent the students back to their dorms and announced that classes were cancelled for the rest of the day while the teachers sorted out this mess. “Anybody who is <em>not</em> a student of Hogwarts is to leave<em> immediately</em>! I will not allow this behavior, <em>especially</em> from grown men and women that <em>I</em> taught!”</p><p>There was some grumbling, but the crowd cleared out as everybody obeyed McGonagall’s authority. She turned to look at Peter and James, who had refused to move. She sighed at their determined faces and some of the fight left her body, and exhaustion flooded in. McGonagall, as well as several other teachers, had probably been up all night long, trying to deal with this mess. Peter felt powerful, knowing that this was all because of him. <em>I did this! This is all because of me! </em></p><p>As the boy patted himself on the back for his own cleverness, McGonagall began to speak to them. “I must apologize to the two of you for what has happened. I know this must feel like a betrayal of the highest order. I am afraid, however, that you are too late. Black and Lupin are both at the Ministry, awaiting their trials. Or rather,” she said hesitating briefly, “Black is awaiting his trial. Lupin has already been sentenced.”</p><p>“Se-<em>sentenced</em>!” James managed. “What even <em>happened</em> last night?”</p><p>McGonagall’s face dropped as she realized that James was absolutely clueless. Her arm rose briefly and seemed like she wanted to comfort James, but she immediately dropped it. “Mr. Po- James, something terrible has happened. Mr. Black taunted Mr. Snape into heading into the Shrieking Shack on the night of the full moon.” She paused again, and forced the next words out of her mouth, “Mr. Lupin mauled Mr. Snape to death. He is to be executed.”</p><p>“<em>No</em>, NO! This can’t be right! Sirius would <em>never</em>- he <em>understands</em> what this <em>means</em>!”</p><p>“James, <em>please</em>,” Peter attempted, putting his hand on the other boy’s shoulder. James was going through the same revelation that Peter had during the vision. He was realizing what a horribly cruel person Sirius Orion Black truly was. “It’s going to be okay,” he said as James broke down sobbing, falling to the floor. Peter embraced him, hoping that his best friend would find some comfort, all while burying his face in James’s shoulder so that nobody could see his bright grin.</p><hr/><p>Over the next few years, Hogwarts and the rest of the Wizarding World went through several dramatic changes. Sirius Black was sentenced to life in Azkaban without hope of parole. Remus’s execution was conducted with some mercy for a werewolf, and he was simply pushed through the Veil of Death. Albus Dumbledore was suspended from his positions as Headmaster, Chief Warlock, and Supreme Mugwump. Minerva McGonagall took the role of Head of Hogwarts and Abraxas Malfoy rose to fill the role of Chief Warlock as the conservative party took the majority in the Wizengamot. Anti-werewolf legislation was passed at an astonishing pace as the people cried for punishment.</p><p>A week after the Werewolf Incident itself, Severus Snape was quietly buried in Cokeworth. The only Hogwarts attendees were Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and Lily Evans, who quickly found solace from her grief in James’s arms. The two of them grew closer, and so did Peter and James, whose bond of brotherhood had been forever strengthened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Fuck!</em>”</p>
<p>“What did you now Jamie,” an amused Lily asked from where she was lounging on the couch. Peter, who had been sipping at some cheap wine, had already burst out laughing. The three of them were sitting among the scattered remains of a housewarming party at Lily and James’s new home in Godric’s Hollow. James had decided that the best time to start building a crib for his unborn baby was 2:37 in the morning. For some obscure reason, he had decided to use Muggle methods. It had gone about as well as expected. James was now clutching his bleeding finger and jumping around the living room, swearing violently. “<em>Oi!</em> Not around baby Harry!” Lily said, jokingly clutching her protruding stomach.</p>
<p>The last few years had been kind to Peter Pettigrew. He had built a little family with Lily, James, and soon, Harry. He had friends, true and solid ones, in the Order of the Phoenix. He and Lily had just finished their Auror training when Lily had taken maternity leave. The two of them made a shockingly skillful team. James was pursuing a career in the Wizengamot, hoping to make changes to the world one law at a time.</p>
<p>All the while however, a war raged around them. These little moments of true happiness were far and fleeting. But Peter knew that it would soon end. He remembered every moment of his vision of the future, and he knew that Harry Potter would somehow kill You-Know-Who on Halloween in 1981. In fact, Peter already knew that this plan was in motion. Dumbledore had told Lily and James to go into hiding and had told the three of them, as well as the Longbottoms, that Voldemort was aware of a prophecy that these families may qualify for, depending on when Lily and Alice gave birth. The Potters had not yet put up the Fidelius Charm, but planned to do it right after Harry was born. Lily’s due date was approaching rapidly and they planned to go to St. Mungo’s for the birth. The magical hospital was the one part of the Wizarding World that neither side had touched, it remained the unofficial ceasefire location, due to the sheer amount of patients from either side continuously coming in and out of it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Peter woke up at 4 am on the morning of August 1st, 1980 in pain. He soon realized that it was because he was drenched with freezing water. Benjy Fenwick, Peter’s roommate, stood above him, looking uncharacteristically somber. “Quickest way to wake you up. We just got a Patronus, there’s been an emergency, Dumbledore’s calling a full meeting at Hogwarts.”</p>
<p>Peter blinked and felt his face turn pale as fear gripped his heart. He grabbed his wand and held out a hand to Benjy, who quickly Apparated the two of them to Hogwarts. It was always safest to Side-Apparate because you had a built-in partner and someone to watch your back. They appeared right outside Hogwarts gates and Peter tapped his wand against them and the two men rushed in. They quickly caught up to Marlene Mckinnon as they entered the castle itself. She gave them a quick nod before bursting into speech.</p>
<p>“I just <em>knew</em> that something was wrong! Emmeline didn’t come home! I stayed up all night and just got the Patronus. Do either of you have <em>any</em> clue what’s happening?” Marlene’s eyes were wet and her voice was shaking in frustration.</p>
<p>Benjy answered for both of them as Peter’s mind rapidly spun.<em> James and Lily were at St. Mungo’s last night. James sent the message that Harry was born, but I haven’t heard a single thing since then. James told me not to come because he didn’t want to draw any attention. I shouldn’t have listened to them! I should have been there! No, I can’t think like that, they must be fine. They both went in disguise.</em></p>
<p>The three of them had reached Headmistress McGonagall’s office and the gargoyle immediately let them through. When Peter shoved the door to the office, he found the entirety of the Order assembled in the cramped office. Dumbledore was sitting behind the desk, his eyes closed and fingers steepled.</p>
<p>“I think that’s everyone,” Moody said, his voice tired and lacking its usual anger. He nodded to Peter but said nothing more.</p>
<p>Peter had urgently wanted to know what had happened, but now, looking at Dumbledore’s face, he wasn’t sure if he was prepared.</p>
<p>“I will not beat around the issue. You all deserve to know. St. Mungo’s was burned down last night by Voldemort and his closest circle. There were no survivors.”</p>
<p>There was a beat, and then the knut dropped in everyone’s minds. Marlene fell to the floor and moaned in horror. The reaction was echoed around the room as quiet sobbing filled the office. Peter felt the world spin around him and Benjy had caught him before he realized that he was about to fall. “Li-Lily and<em> James</em> and their <em>baby</em>, Merlin <em>please</em>, please tell me they’re <em>safe</em>!”</p>
<p>“Peter, I am so sorry,” Dumbledore said softly.</p>
<p><em>NO!NO!NO!NO! If Harry was dead then everything was lost, the world was doomed. I should have been there! I could have saved them, I could have saved him! FUCK!FUCK!FUCK!</em> Peter tried to figure out his next move as the world collapsed around him. <em>I can’t join Him, it’s way too late for that. Nice going Pete, you thought you’d do the honorable thing and stay with the Order and that failed! The </em>thing<em> I saw so long ago told me that the future I saw was a failed one, but how is </em>this <em>one any better!</em> Peter gasped for breath as he had realized the gravity of his mistakes. He had to pull himself together or he would <em>die</em>. “I have to go,” he managed to whisper to Benjy, “I need to be alone right now.” Benjy seemed to barely hear him, but that no longer mattered. Peter flooed to the Leaky Cauldron from McGonagall’s office and apparated to his apartment from there.</p>
<p><em> I have to leave Britain. There’s no hope left here. This future is better because I am still </em>alive<em>! It is staying that way!</em> Peter quickly shoved the essentials into a backpack and Apparated to Godric’s Hollow. He stood in front of James and Lily’s home for what felt like years. He was once again on the precipice of a decision that could make or break him. <em>Rule number one: survive.</em> Peter let out a shaky breath and turned on his heel once again, Apparating to a Muggle dock. He had worked out this plan when he had first graduated from Hogwarts and hoped that he would never have to use it. He found the cargo ship he was looking for and Apparated into it. The ship was heading for France. In France he would confound himself onto a plane to America where his new life would begin.</p>
<p>
  <em>I am going to survive. </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>NINETEEN YEARS LATER</p>
<p>“Mom! Mom! I got my letter!” Jem Pettigrew rushed into the house clutching a piece of paper. “Mom!”</p>
<p>“I think Mom heard you sport,” Peter said amusedly.</p>
<p>“DAD! I got my letter!”</p>
<p>Peter laughed gleefully and swung his eleven year old son around. There was a thumping noise as what sounded like a herd of hippogriffs rushed down the stairs. It was his other two children, Daisy and Nathaniel. Their mother followed soon after, balancing a pile of clothes. Marlene Pettigrew née Mckinnon was smiling brightly and dropped her load in Peter’s arms so she could hug Jem tightly. “My little boy, off to Illvermony already.”</p>
<p>“Mom! Ugh! Can we go get my wand!”</p>
<p>“We’ll go shopping in an hour Jem, let me put my things away first,” Peter replied, mussing up his son’s hair.</p>
<p>“Dad! How was your trip?” Daisy asked eagerly. Peter had just returned from a two-week trip to Britain to be confronted with Jem’s overexcited nature.</p>
<p>“Britain is well <em>Britain</em>,” Peter responded with a grimace. The country was still recovering from war. The ICW had finally stepped in three years ago and put an end to Voldemort’s reign. By that time, Peter, Marlene, and their kids had been completely settled into America and had no desire to move back. Marlene seemed to understand his meaning and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.</p>
<p>“Alright you lot, go and finish your chores and we can go to the city to buy Jem’s things. Nate, I’m sure you got your letter for third year too, so we’ll get your things too.” The kids rushed off to do as she asked, eager to venture into the city. Due to their parents’ paranoia, they didn’t often go into the magical world.</p>
<p>“Pete, are you alright?”</p>
<p>He sighed and ran a hand over his face. “I’m about as well as I can be. Britain is still an absolute <em>mess</em>.”</p>
<p>“How unexpected,” she returned dryly. Marlene squeezed Peter’s hand, “It’ll get better for them, it has to.”</p>
<p>“I went and saw Sirius,” Peter said suddenly, looking down at the floor.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh</em>,” she gasped. Marlene knew how much hatred Peter held for Sirius, and surprisingly, Remus. “Er, how was he?”</p>
<p>“Same old Sirius,” he scoffed. “Honestly, he’s barely changed, despite decades of imprisonment.”</p>
<p>Peter clenched his fists in a show of anger that he knew his wife expected. <em>But honestly, I’m not mad. He can act however he wants, but he’s still spent over 20 years with Dementors.</em> Peter had told Sirius everything, from the vision to his plan to James to the hospital. He had told him about his wonderful life in America and taken pleasure in Sirius’s fury.</p>
<p><em>I won Paddy, plain and simple,</em> thought Peter, looking around at his beautiful home, his understanding wife, and hearing the sounds of his children’s laughter from upstairs. He felt cruel laughter bubble up in his throat and smiled sharply. <em>I WON!</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>AN: Well, that’s it folks. I hope you enjoyed this little what-if story. I don’t expect to continue the story, but if anyone wants to use anything from the fic (characters, plotlines, magical elements) feel free to PM me. I’ll definitely say yes, I just want to know what you’re planning on using it for. This fic was supposed to be a mix of the time travel and character-reads-the-books tropes on an unlikely and unlikable character: Peter Pettigrew. I hope I made him a bit more relatable and likable while still keeping his desire to survive no matter what the same. (And yes, I know this fic was a bit heavy on the italics.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>